The unauthorized removal and theft of third row seats on certain sport utility vehicles is a pervasive and expensive problem. High-rates of stolen third row seats are known to occur on full-sized SUVs built by GENERAL MOTORS including the following models: CHEVROLET TAHOE, CHEVROLET SUBURBAN, CADILLAC ESCALADE, CADILLAC ESCALADE ESV, GMC YUKON, GMC YUKON XL, GMC YUKON DENALI, and GMC YUKON DENALI XL. Each of these vehicles incorporates the use of the GMT900 Model third row seats.
The replacement cost of third row seats is extremely high which has resulted in a large market for stolen third row seats. Once a thief is inside one of these aforementioned sport utility vehicles, all that is needed to remove the third row seat is to release the clamps that secure the third row seat to the floorboard. Easy removal of third row seats occurs because the manufacturer does not provide a locking mechanism that allows owners to prevent the unauthorized removal of third row seats. As a result, a thief just needs to gain entry into the vehicle and they can then readily release and remove the third row seat.
Accordingly, there exists a need for devices and methods that can prevent the unauthorized release and theft of third row seats from sport utility vehicles.